No Promises
by HappyEnding137
Summary: This is just or shortish story of what I would LOVE to happen in TW. Hope you enjoy reading it, as I loved writing it.


**No Promises**

A young woman sat at a desk in front of a computer, typing furiously and making notes on paper every couple of minutes. Her long dark hair flowed down her back, occasionally falling across her elfin face, and her slim frame was dressed in simple but modern clothes.

Gwen stifled a yawn as the hands on the clock slowly crept towards midnight. The Hub was deathly quiet, as Gwen's colleagues had (sensibly) left her to get on with her research project; Owen had warned them she could get incredibly ratty when she was disturbed.

A loud ring suddenly sounded, jerking Gwen from her fixed stupor. She fumbled in her handbag and pulled out her mobile phone.

"Hey hun," she answered, "Yes, I'm just finishing now. No, I'm not fibbing, babe. I'll be home soon. Bye, Rhys. Yes. Bye!"

Ending the call with a sigh, Gwen switched off her computer and gathered the files which she had been using in addition. She was just putting them back in a cabinet next to Tosh's desk when someone spoke right behind her.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting up for you every night, Gwen. He'll start to get suspicious!" Gwen jumped a foot in the air and dropped all the files.

"Shit, Jack! You scared the life out of me!" she exclaimed.

Captain Jack Harkness, the Head of Torchwood, Cardiff stood in front of her. He wore strangely old-fashioned clothes for the 21st century; thick, protective leather boots, trousers made of thick cotton, chunky braces which strained over the shirt covering his broad shoulders and a heavy military coat which hung well on his tall frame. His dark hair framed a handsome face and his sparkling blue eyes gazed at Gwen in amusement.

"Sorry to scare you," he cajoled in a fluid American accent.

"No, you're not. And what are you doing here so late? I thought you had all abandoned me!" Gwen replied.

"I came to check on you," he said simply. "Let me help you with those," he insisted as Gwen bent to pick up the files. Together they cleared up the mess, Jack's hand brushing Gwen's several times, which she determinedly ignored.

"You don't need to check on me, Jack," said Gwen softly when they had finished.

"Yeh, I think I do! I know what you are like. If Rhys hadn't called, you'd still be looking through a million CCTV angles to find a single pesky Weevil!" Jack teased.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Jack," admitted Gwen. "I shouldn't do this. I always feel so bad for Rhys… but I can never stop myself!"

"Don't worry about it. He's coping. So are you," Jack replied in a concerned tone.

"Thanks, Jack. Really, thanks," Gwen said, looking up into Jack's sparkling, sapphire eyes. Her heart pounded as Jack met her gaze and held it. There was a look in his eyes that Gwen had only ever seen before when he was talking about the infamous "Doctor". Tender, yet fierce, and filled with longing. The intensity of Jack's gaze made Gwen blush, and she looked away hurriedly. _This can't be happening_, thought Gwen.

"I have to go. My boyfriend is expecting me back," she said, with particular emphasis on her relationship status. Gwen strode away from Jack, picked up her handbag and made for the way out.

"Stay," said Jack unexpectedly, "Please,"

"Jack, I can't, I - " Gwen's sentence was cut short, for Jack had marched over and placed a hand over her mouth. He placed his other hand on her waist, making her feel even more uncomfortable. They stayed in this position for several minutes before Jack moved his hand from Gwen's mouth to her neck.

"Jack, I…I don't think this is a good idea," Gwen lied.

"C'mon, Gwen. I know you do," Jack replied, laughing. Gwen said nothing, as Jack was right.

She was in love with him.

Most of the time, she successfully suppressed her feelings, but when she was alone with him, this became impossible. Of course she still loved Rhys, but with Jack, it was… different.

Gwen trembled as Jack stroked her hair and caressed her face. Her heart ached with desire for this man; the man who had protected her in the face of danger, the man who loved her as passionately as she loved him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Gwen and pulled her closer to him. Gwen responded, placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking his face with her other hand. Jack tilted her head up towards his, and their faces drew closer and closer, their noses brushing, then finally their lips – once, twice, three times.

"You know Gwen, I think I love you," said Jack softly, but sounding surprised at his own words.

"I…I guess I love you too," Gwen murmured in reply. They stared deep into each other's eyes before their lips joined once again.

They kissed passionately in the dim light of the Hub, occasionally parting to draw breath and whisper sweet nothings to each other. Gwen's heart leapt and bound, and she felt as if a million joyful fireworks were going off inside her. She had never felt this euphoric in her whole life.

But suddenly, Gwen pulled away and shakily sat down on the cold stone floor of the Hub. Jack sat down beside her and glanced at her anxiously before putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We can't do this," Gwen said after a short while. Jack was worried to hear her voice shaking, as if she was on the brink of tears. "We can't do this to Rhys… It would destroy him if he knew," she continued.

Jack was thoughtful for a while before replying.

"Yes Gwen, we can. We shouldn't but we can. I…I love you, Gwen. So I won't force you into anything. But I want you to know," Jack paused to turn Gwen's face towards his so he could look into her eyes, "I _need_ you to know that without you… I'm nothing. I'm just an ordinary guy, but with a longer past than others. You, Gwen Cooper, you make my life worth living."

Gwen was lost for words. Never in her time with Torchwood had she ever heard Jack say something so heartfelt.

"Jack, I don't… I don't know what to say," mumbled Gwen.

"Then don't. Just let me have this night, Gwen," Jack said tenderly. He gazed at her for a little while, before gently lying her down on the floor with so much care and tenderness that only someone so in love could have mastered such an action. He softly kissed her face, her lips, her neck. His hand crept slowly up to her blouse. Gwen trembled as Jack started to undo the buttons on her blouse, but she didn't stop him.

Suddenly, for the second time that night, Gwen's phone rang out in the near silence. She leapt up and scurried to her handbag to answer the call, fastening her blouse as she went.

"Hello babe!" answered Gwen, "yes, yes, I'm fine. The traffic is just a bit sticky, hun. You know what taxi drivers are like! Yes, I'll be home soon. Ten minutes max. Okay. Love you too. Bye, Rhys!"

Gwen sighed, disappointed that this evening had been cut short. She could tell Jack was too.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I really have to go this time," she whispered.

"Okay," Jack said sadly, "Can I at least have one more kiss?" he asked hopefully. Gwen considered it for a moment before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. She swayed slightly as they parted, gasping for breath.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack said, panting slightly. His face lit up. "Same time next week?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'd like that," Gwen replied. Jack beamed, and swept her up in a crushing hug. "No promises, though, Jack."


End file.
